Electro-Verse (Earth-1082)
The Electro-Verse first took notice of a similar team made from counterparts of Spider-Man, the Web-Warriors, when they attacked Earth-9105 in search for silver for their equipment. A group of several Electros confronted the Spider-Woman of Earth-65 and the one from Earth-982, and captured the former when both tried to teleport away to search for reinforcements. Earth-65's Spider-Woman managed to turn the dissatisfied Electro of Earth-449 against his team members, convincing him to teleport her to Mike Dillon's locations and overthrow him. Spider-Woman double-crossed Electro and knocked him out after arriving to Mike Dillon's lunar base on Earth-449. Meanwhile, the rest of the Warriors of the Great Web had a brief tussle against the Electro-Verse on Earth-9105 when they arrived there to search for clues to Earth-65's Spider-Woman whereabouts, and the Electros had returned for the silver they had previously tried to steal. A handful of Electros traced the energy signature of the Web-Warriors' teleporters back to their base in Earth-001, and raided Loomworld, forcing the Web-Warriors to return and protect their home. The Electro-Verse overpowered the Warriors of the Great Web, and forced them to retreat to the rustic Earth-803. On Earth-449, Spider-Woman confronted Mike Dillon, who had turned himself into a disembodied gestalt being known as the Battery. Overwhelmed by the Battery, Spider-Woman retreated with Earth-449's Electro to Earth-982. From Earth-982, Spider-Woman and Electro teleported to Earth-112255, the location of the Eletros' navigation system, and destroyed it, leaving them blind to traverse the Web of Life and Destiny. After being informed of Spider-Woman's accomplishment, the Web-Warriors used a jerry-rigged contraption to contact the Electro-Verse and lure them to Earth-803. Almost the entirety of the Electro-Verse arrived to Earth-803, and the Warriors of the Great Web confronted them and held the line until they could create a Faraday cage using a special conductive webbing, in order to neutralize the Electros' power. Spider-Woman also forcibly teleported Mike Dillon to the cage. The Electro army remained trapped withing the cage for several days. However, they were freed as a consequence of an earthquake caused when the Master Weaver reconnected Earth-803 to the Web of Life and Destiny. The Electros' lack of efficiency due to undernourishment was compensated by their numbers, forcing the Warriors of the Great Web to assemble reinforcements from different realities. The battle against the Electros and the Spider-People was a close match until the Battery got hold of the Arachno-Fighter of a Spider-Man, a virtually indestructible robot. In order to stop the Electros, Ben Parker sacrificed himself and had his mind absorbed into the collective of the Battery. The presence of Ben's conscience drastically altered the Battery's personality, and demanded their fellow Electros to stop fighting. The electrical capacity of the Electros army was subsequently unleashed across the Web of Life and Destiny to save it from destruction. Once the dust settled, the Battery promised to disperse the Electro-Verse and send its members back to their respective realities. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Multiverse